My Story My Life
by ICE14
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE Ketika Zhang Yixing terebak didalam cerita yang di buatnya sendiri. BAD SUMMARY. Under The Sky Before Story. A Sulay Fanfiction
1. Introducing My Love

My Story My Life (Under The Sky before story)

Main Cast : Zhang YiXing (Lay) , Kim JoonMyun (SuHo)

Other Cast : SM Family

Chapter : 1/2

Gendre : Romantic with little bit of fantasy

Rated : T maybe

Disclamer : All character belong to GOD , their FAMILY and their ENT .

Warning : its YAOI fanfic , OOC, TYPO, if you dont like yaoi just leave this page NOW, dont be PLAGIATOR.

Summary : _**Saat Zhang Yixing terjebak di dalam cerita yang ia buat sendiri.**_

Happy Reading

Pukul 23.55 KST

Terdengar suara rintikan air yang jatuh mengenai genting genting bangunan yang berjajar rapih di sekitar jalan kota. Seoul kini sedang di guyur hujan dengan petir yang sesekali menyambar membuat sebagian besar penduduk Ibu Kota Korea Selatan ini lebih memilih untuk diam di dalam rumah dan menggulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal, atau mungkin sekedar menonton TV sambil meminum secangkir minuman panas.

Seperti seorang lelaki manis yang tengah terlelap di balik selimut tebalnya. Suara gaduh petir sepertinya tak mengganggu lelaki ini.

"Eungg" leguh lelaki itu saat sebuah cahaya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tapi cahaya itu tak berhasil membawa pulang dirinya dari alam mimpi.

Perlahan dari cahaya itu muncul lah seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih dengan sayap putih yang indah di punggung nya. Dan tentu saja dengan senyuman khas menghiasi wajahnya. Wanita itu berjalan perlahan ke arah meja belajar yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Dari tangannya terpacar seberkas cahaya putih sama seperti cahaya yang membawanya tadi hanya saja lebih kecil. Diarahkannya cahaya tersebut ke tumpukan kertas yang di simpan rapi di atas meja kayu tersebut.

Lagi lagi wanita itu menunjukan senyum penuh wibawanya.

"Mulai sekarang apa yang menjadi impianmu akan terwujud. Aku harap kau menulis hal hal yang baik Zhang Yixing" ucap wanita itu sebelum menghilang di telan cahaya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara derap langkah terdengar keras di koridor yang kosong. Seorang ber name tag 'Zhang Yixing' berlari menyusuri koridor sekolahnya sambil membenarkan dasi seragamnya. Ia terlambat lagi ternyata.

Langkah Yixing terhenti di depan kelasnya. Ia menarik dalam dalam nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

"Semangat Zhang Yixing" gumam Yixing sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kelasnya.

SYUUUUT

HUP

Beruntunglah Yixing yang memiliki daya refleks yang tinggi, jika tidak mungkin wajah manisnya sudah menjadi tempat pendaratan sebuah sepatu berwarna kuning yang sedang terbang bebas melewati pintu. Yixing menghela nafas lega.

"Kemana Kim songsae?" tanya Yixing pada teman sebangkunya Byun Baekhyun

"Sedang sakit katanya" jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Yixing mendudukan dirinya sambil lagi lagi menghela nafas. Antara lega dan menyesal.

Lega karna ia tak harus menghadapi hukuman dari guru killer yang sangat terkenal seantero jagat raya –sekiranya begitu menurut Yixing- . menyesal karna ia sudah susah susah membuang tenaganya untuk berlari lari seperti orang kesetanan sambil mengejar bis yang jelas jelas masih diam di tempatnya tak lupa pula acara menghentakkan kaki di dalam bis sehingga membuat seisi bis menatap aneh kepadanya.

Baiklah lupakan kejadian memalukanmu hari ini Zhang Yixing.

"Kau tau? Lay mengeluarkan komik baru" ujar seorang gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari Yixing dan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tahu aku kan fans beratnya" jawab gadis lain.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu seri selanjutnya" ujar gadis ber nama Tifanny sambil memeluk erat komik yang di bawanya.

"Aku juga, aku yakin ciritanya akan semakin seru dan romantis" sahut gadis berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Jessica. Yixing yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tersenyum tipis penuh kegembiraan.

"Tapi aku jadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya Lay itu, dia selalu merahasiakan identitas aslinya" ujar Tiffany

"Memang hampir semua penulis begitu kan? Tapi aku harap dia seorang lelaki" jawab Jessica sambil menerawang ke langit langit membayangkan sesuatu yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Sepertinya akan sangat bahagia memiliki pacar yang romantis seperti Lay" ujar Tifanny sambil ikut menerawang dan membayangkan sesuatu yang lagi lagi hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

Yixing bergidik ngeri menatap dua orang yang sekarang sedang senyum senyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan ada di belakang mereka dan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

Zhang Yixing seorang murid sma kelas dua berumur 18 tahun yang terlihat biasa biasa saja ternyata adalah seorang komikus terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Ia memang sengaja menyembunyikan identitasnya. Alasannya ? ia tak mau repot repot menghadapi fans fans nya. Dan LAY adalah nama pena yang ia gunakan. Entah apa yang menjadi alasan Yixing memilih 3 huruf itu. Yixing hanya memilih huruf secara acak. Dan ternyata 3 huruf itu membawa keberuntungan baginya.

Jadi kesimpulannya

LAY adalah YIXING dan YIXING adalah LAY .

'Apa yang sedang mereka fikirkan tentangku?'

Ekor mata Yixing tak sengaja menangkap sosok lelaki yang sedang mengobrol di sudut kelas.

Seketika Yixing melupakan kegalauan batin yang tadi melandanya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok itu, sosok lelaki yang sudah menyita hampir seluruh waktunya. Lelaki yang membuat dirinya rajin masuk sekolah, dan tentu saja membuat yixing belajar lebih giat.

Kim Joonmyun atau mungkin lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Suho.

Seorang lelaki yang sering di katai pendek oleh teman temannya –walaupun umurnya lebih tua- , memiliki putih yang memancarkan cahaya cahaya kewibawaan dari sekitar tubuhnya. Seorang yang berkali kali di calonkan menjadi ketua osis di sekolah tapi selalu memilih mengundurkan dirinya saat dia sudah terpilih. Dan orang yang selalu mendapatkan ranking 1 se sekolah.

Hari sudah mulai gelap , burung burung berlomba lomba untuk kembali ke sarangnya.

Seorang lelaki bersurai coklat masih berkutat dengan pinsil dan kertas. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi Yixing sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Beberapa kali Xiumin –kakak Yixing- mengetuk pintu menyuruhnya untuk sekedar makan. Tapi Yixing hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil. Dia sangat sibuk saat ini. Dua hari lagi adalah deadline yang di tentukan redaksi. Sementara Yixing baru mengerjakan seperempatnya. Salahkan saja tugas tugas sekolah yang tak henti hentinya datang dan merengek meminta untuk di kerjakan.

Yixing menorehkan garis garis sederhana di atas kertas. Perlahan garis garis itu berubah menjadi sebuah gambar. Gambar seorang gadis berambut panjang , gadis bermata bulat coklat bertubuh kecil dan ramping yang menggunakan seragam sekolah ber name tag 'Xi Luhan' . gadis itu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon mapel sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Di sisi lain Yixing menggambarkan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berhidung mancung yang menggunakan seragam dari sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan sedang berlari menuju tempat dimana Luhan berada. Lelaki yang di beri nama 'Oh Sehun' itu terlihat seperti mencari seseorang. Dan ceritapun terus berlanjut.

"Tunggu aku di sini ya. Jangan kemana mana " wanti Baekhyun,Yixing hanya mengangguk ngangguk malas sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi kayu yang hanya muat untuk 2 orang. Ia kini sendirian di bawah pohon mapel yang berdiri tegak di taman belakang sekolah. Yixing menghela nafas sambil menatap kosong ke depan. Baekhyun baru saja pergi tetapi ia sudah merasa bosan. Tak lama berselang datanglah seorang lelaki yang berlari ke arahnya. Seperti mencari sesuatu –atau mungkin seseorang- . ia menoleh ke arah Yixing dan berjalan mendekatinya

"Yixing-ssi apa kau melihat Chanyeol?" tanyanya sambil sedikit tersengal, mungkin efek dari berlari.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Sedari tadi hanya aku yang berada di sini" jawab Yixing

"Jincha? Anak itu" Suho –lelaki tadi- mendudukan dirinya di samping Yixing, membuat Yixing sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, takut jikalau ia terlalu dekat dengan Suho maka Suho akan mendengar suara jantungnya yang tengah berdetak lebih kencang sejak Suho memanggil namanya tadi.

"Mengapa kau malah duduk di sini?" tanya Yixing akhirnya. Lagi lagi Yixing beruntung karna kemampuannya menyembunyikan perasaan.

"Sedikit istirahat tak apa kan? Aku lelah sekali mencari tiang listrik itu" jawab Suho sebari menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Yixing mengangguk paham. Tak lama Yixing mengeryitkan dahinya hingga kedua alisnya bertemu. Ia merasa De Javu. Yixing merasa pernah mengalami kejadian ini. Tapi kapan? Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja , batinnya.

"Yixing-ssi, kau tidak apa apa? Mengapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu?" tanya Suho , Yixing menunduk malu.

"Itu tadi ada nyamuk" jawabnya.

"Oh" jawab Suho singkat..

"Yixing-ssi" panggil Suho lagi, Yixing hanya menggumam, mungkin ia terlalu gugup.

"Sebenarnya, aku-"

"Suho hyung!" sebuah suara memotong perkataan Suho. Tak hanya Suho,Yixing pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata sesosok lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu Yixing-ssi, sampai bertemu lagi" pamit Suho sebari menyunggingkan senyuman khas nya. Perlahan di pipi Yixing muncul semburat semburat merah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Mengapa udara di sini jadi sedikit panas"

Bel kediaman keluarga Zhang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Seorang berpipi tembam berlari menuju pintu dengan celemek yang masih ia kenakan.

"Paket untuk nona Zhang Yixing" ujar seorang lelaki menggunakan seragam lengkap khas tukang post. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Dimana aku harus tanda tangan" tanyanya.

"Disini tuan"

"Terimakasih" ujar Xiumin setelah menerima paket untuk adiknya. Xiumin segera membawa paket tersebut ke lantai dua tentu saja setelah mengunci kembali pintu.

"Yixing, ada paket untukmu" ujar Xiumin yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar sang adik tercinta entah bagaimana caranya.

"Hei Zhang Yixing bangun ! Anak ini" gerutu Xiumin saat melihat Yixing masih belum beranjak dari kasur empuknya.

"Hmm nanti saja ge, aku masih mengantuk" gumam Yixing sambil merapatkan selimutnya.

"Ada paket lagi untukmu" ulang Xiumin

"Simpan saja di meja biasa ge" jawab Yixing dengan suara parau khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Xiumin menghela nafasnya lalu meninggalkan benda bersampul coklat dan berbentuk persegi panjang itu di atas meja belajar Yixing bersamaan dengan paket paket serupa yang masih terbungkus rapi.

Musim gugur di kota Seoul. siswa di kelas XI-2 sedang mengikuti kelas Biologi. Seluruh murid memperhatikan pelajaran dengan antusias. Entah karna memang materi biologi kali ini sangat menyenangkan atau karna pelajaran biologi di ajar oleh Jaejoong sosaengnim yang mendapat predikat 'Guru Tercantik' se- SM High School.

Berbeda dengan teman teman sekelasnya , tokoh utama kita sedang sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ia kini sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Sesekali pipinya yang putih bersemu merah.

" Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi seperti itu?" batinnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya pipi Yixing bersemu merah. Ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana kehangatan itu menjalar dari genggaman tangan orang itu. bagaimana kata kata yang telah selama berbulan bulan Yixing tunggu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Bagaimana hembusan nafas hangat itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Uhk" wajah Yixing semakin memerah. Jika Xiumin tidak membangunkannya mungkin first kiss nya akan diambil oleh seseorang di mimpinya.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin Zhang Yixing?" Yixing terlonjak kaget mendengar namanya di panggil oleh Jaejoong. Tanpa ia sadari suaranya tadi terlampau keras untuk bisa di sebut gumaman.

"Ti, Tidak ada sosaengnim" Jawab Yixing sambil menunduk malu. Terdengar samar samar suara kekehan dari teman teman sekelasnya. Jaeojoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah pertemuan kali ini cukup sampai di sini, sampai bertemu anak anak" ujar Jaejoong sosaengnim menutup pelajarannya. Ternya kau melamun cukup lama Yixing-ah.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi seiring dengan keluarnya Jaejoong dari kelas . Murid murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Sudah lapar rupanya.

"ge kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Baekhyun. Yixing hanya menggeleng ia masih tertunduk karna malu.

"Ya sudah" Baekhyun berjalan melewati Yixing.

Keadaan kelas begitu kosong karna seluruh penghuninya berpindah ke kantin, ah tunggu tidak semuanya, masih ada beberapa murid yang memilih berdiam diri di dalam kelas yang sepi dan damai.

"Yixing-ssi" panggil seseorang. Merasa di panggil Yixing mendongkakkan kepalanya. Ia tertegun , wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

Lelaki itu terkekeh melihat tingkah Yixing yang menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Hey yang tadi itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan" ujar lelaki tadi sambil menarik kursi sebelah Yixing dan menempatkan dirinya disana. Yixing hanya diam tak menjawab. Bukan insiden memalukannya dengan Jaejoong sosaengnim yang mengganggu otaknya. Tetapi mimpinya, ya mimpi.

Bagaimana rasanya jika kau bermimpi dan seseorang di mimpimu sedang duduk di sampingmu. Hey tunggu sebentar, kita bahkan belum tau siapa lelaki yang duduk di sebelahmu, Yixing.

"Aku tidak apa apa Suho-ssi" ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum ke arah Suho. Lagi lagi Yixing berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya. Suho tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Yixing.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yixing bingung

"Ikuti saja"

"Nyaman sekali" Suho memejamkan mata sambil merentangkan tangannya, menikmati angin musim gugur yang cukup dingin. Suho menoleh ke samping. Mata nya menangkap Yixing yang sedang melamun. Suho menepuk pundak gadis di sebelahnya. Perlahan Yixing menoleh ke arah nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kau kenapa?" Yixing menggeleng.

"Aku, hanya menikmati angin Suho-ssi" jawab Yixing berbohong. Lagi lagi perasaan aneh menyeruak di hatinya. Untuk ke dua kalinya ia merasa De Javu, untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa pernah merasakan –atau melihat- keadaan seperti ini. Tapi kapan? Yixing yakin ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke atap sekolah bersama Suho.

Ah mungkin aku terlalu banyak menonton drama , batin Yixing.

"Yixing-ssi" Yixing menoleh dan

"WAAAA" Yixing sontak memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat seekor ular -mainan- berada tepat didepan matanya.

"Wahaha" Suho tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Yixing.

"Berhenti tertawa Suho-ssi" ujar Yixing kesal.

"Maaf, Suruh siapa melamun haha" ujar Suho masih dengan sisa sisa tawa terdengar di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Suho-ssi, lagipula dari mana kau mendapatkan mainan itu?" gerutu Yixing.

"Dia selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi" jawab Suho santai sambil mengelus ular mainan kesayangannya. Yixing berusaha menahan tawanya. Ini hal yang tak terduga, Suho, si jenius dari SM High School selalu membawa ular mainan di sakunya. Jadi inilah sisi lain dari seorang Kim Joonmyun? Beruntunglah kau Zhang Yixing, karna hanya orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya.

"Tuan muda ada telpon untuk anda" ujar seorang pria paruh baya sambil menyerahkan sebuah telpon tanpa kabel kepada Suho.

"Terimakasih, pergilah" Titah Suho setelah telpon tersebut ada di tangannya. Pelayan tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu menunggalkan Suho di kamarnya.

"Ya" Suho mengeluarkan suara.

"**Joonmyun-ah ibu sangat merindukanmu" **ujar wanita disebrang sana. Suho memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak usah basa basi, ada apa? Aku sangat sibuk" tanya Suho dingin.

"**Sejak kapan anak ibu jadi galak begini "** jawab wanita itu dengan nada yang menjijikan –menurut Suho- . Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Suho wanita itu berdehem kecil.

"**Ada seseorang yang akan menemuimu seminggu lagi , jadi bersiap siaplah" **ujarnya dengan nada serius.

"Hanya itu? Baiklah aku tutup." Suho memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Ia sudah malas berbicara dengan wanita paruh baya yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai ibunya.

"Cih,ibu? Melahirkanku saja tidak pernah" cibir Suho sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia memijit kepalanya yang tiba tiba saja terasa berat. Suho menghela nafas.

"Apa lagi yang direncanakannya?"

_Suho kecil berlari riang memasuki taman. Sekarang adalah musim gugur , tetapi angin dingin tak sedikitpun mengurangi semangat Suho untuk bermain hari ini._

"_Joonmyunie" Panggil seorang wanita, Suho menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh._

"_Ada apa ibu?" tanyannya dengan tatapan polos yang membuat wanita di hadapannya ingin mencubit pipinya gemas. Wanita itu menghampiri Suho dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia menarik resleting jaket yang Suho kenakan lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan._

"_Jangan main jauh jauh ya" ujar nya seraya tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu membuat hati Suho merasa hangat. Suho mengangguk semangat._

"_Iya ibu"_

Suho membukan mata dan menatap lagit langit kamarnya. Tiba tiba ia teringat masa kecilnya. Masa masa paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Saat ia masih berumur 5 tahun. Ingin rasanya Suho kembali ke masa itu. Ia tak peduli jikalau ia tidak akan pernah tumbuh dewasa. Ia rela melepas masa depannya untuk senyuman itu. Senyum tulus dari seorang bidadari yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya. Suho merindukannya. Bukan senyum palsu yang dibuat buat. Bukan kasih sayang palsu yang mempunyai tujuan tersembunyi di belakangnya.

Suho bangkit dari tempatnya. Menyambar jaket kulit hitam yang tergantung di balakang pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan muda mau pergi kemana?" tanya seorang maid saat melihat Suho seperti hendak keluar rumah.

"Aku mau jalan jalan. Jangan cari aku, jangan mengikutiku. Jika ada seorang dari kalian yang mengikutiku maka akan kupecat !"

Suho menatap lurus kedepannya. Pikirannya kosong. Ia hanya ingin sendiri untuk sejenak. Mungkin dengan begini dapat menanangkan hatinya.

Angin malam yang dingin senantiasa menemaninya. Angin khas musim gugur yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang.

TAK

Suho meringis. Sebuah benda baru saja menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Hal itu membuatnya geram. Siapa yang berani mengganggunya.

"Yak! Jangan seenaknya melempar batu ke orang lain!" gerutu Suho sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ma,maafkan saya,saya tidak sengaja" jawab orang itu sambil membungkkukan tubuhnya.

"Kau" sosok itu perlahan memberanikan diri mengangkat tubuhnya. Ada suara yang familiar merambat masuk ke gendang telinganya. Sosok itu membatu, begitupula Suho. Mereka saling menukar pandang. Cukup lama hingga seekor kucing menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Suho kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Yixing entah mengapa keadaan begitu canggung. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara.

"Suho/Yixing" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Ah kau dulu saja" Suho mempersilahkan.

"Ka, kalau beleh aku tau sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Yixing yang tiba tiba menjadi gugup. Suho menghela nafasnya.

"Ah tidak usah difikirkan, mungkin aku terlalu lancang" ujar Yixing cepat setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Suho.

"Aku hanya merindukan ibuku" jawab Suho sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

"Memangnya ibumu ... kenapa?" tanya Yixing sedikit ragu.

"Ibuku meninggal karna kangker jantung yang didiritanya" Yixing membelaklakan matanya kaget.

"Ma, maafkan aku aku tidak bermak-"

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku berusia 7 tahun. Aku yang masih kecil hanya menatap jasad ibuku yang sudah di masukan ke dalam peti jenazah dan bertanya _'Ayah mengapa ibu masuk ke kotak itu? Apa ibu ingin bermain petak umpet dengan myunie?'_ " Suho menyunggingkan senyuman tipis tapi terlihat menyakitkan di mata Yixing. Yixing memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan cerita Suho.

"Lima tahun berselang ayah menutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Aku merestuinya, aku berfikir jika ayah senang maka aku juga harus senang. Tetapi aku malah menyesali keputusanku. Baru baru ini aku menyadari jika ibu tiriku tidak benar menar menyayangi kami. Wanita tua itu hanya menginginkan harta ayah saja. Tapi ayah tetap tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Jika tau akan begini aku tidak akan merestui pernikahan ayah, semua ini salahku" Suho menundukan wajahnya, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menopang kepalanya yang sudah terasa berat. Tak lama Suho kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Yixing"

"Bukan, itu bukan salahmu Suho-ssi, Kau kan hanya bermaksud membuat ayahmu bahagia. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, aku tidak suka. " ujar Yixing sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Suho tertegun mendengar penuturan Yixing.

"Yixing"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, janji?" ujar Yixing.

"Janji" Suho menutup matanya mencoba menikmati perasaan hangat yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Rasa hangat yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Ibu" panggil Suho lirih.

_I lost my mind_

Suho dan Yixing segera melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ha,halo?" Yixing menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Sedangkan Suho kini kembali menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, matanya menatap tepat ke bawahnya. Sedikit semburat merah menyeruak dari pipinya.

"APA? Aku segera kesana" Yixing menutup telponnya.

"Suho-ssi" Panggil Yixing

"Apa?" jawab Suho senormal mungkin

"Kau kesini menggunakan bus?"

"Ani aku membawa motor, kenapa?" tanya Suho bingung dengan pertanyaan Yixing.

"Kalau begitu antar aku sekarang" ujar Yixing sambil menarik tangan Suho.

"Sebentar , memangnya ada apa?" tanya Suho yang semakin bingung.

"Ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi di rumahku"

**-TBC-**

**A/N : huaaah ice nulis apa ini? Gaje banget. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya bikin bingung, terus luhan ice buat GS . maaf juga kalau masih banyak kekurangan di ff ini. mianhae jeongmal. **

**Makasih buat semuanya yang udah review ff ice yang "under the sky" . seperti judulnya emang ice niat nya buat ini jadi before story nya Under The Sky, tentang Sulay waktu dulu jaman sekolahan. Mudah mudahan reder-deul pada suka ya.**

**ice jawab review nya dulu deh.**

**Dyakuro34-7 : terlalu pendek ya, maaf . Ice Sulay shipper . . ne ini ice udah buat Sulay lagi. Gomawo review nya ..**

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics : makasih pujian dan review nya lala-ssi **

**BabySulayDo : gomawo atas pujian dan review nya. Iya ini sulay lagi :3**

**Kan Rin Min : huah terharu? /kasih tisu/ makasih review nya ya.**

**Kazuma B'tomat : uname nya lucu :3 , kkk~ makasih udah suka endingnya. Sekuel nya lagi Ice usahain ya. Sekarang Ice kasih before story nya dulu. Kemana ya? Hmm tunggu cerita selanjutnya wahaha /plak/ . gomawo atas reviewnya.**

**Hunhansulay : ini Ice udah bikin lagi **** , agak miris? Apa ice terlalu kejam sama Yixing? Gomawo pujian dan reviewnya.**

**Mumut : kyaaa kyaaa kyaa /ikut teriak/ hehe , kurang panjang ya? Mianhae. Sekuel nya ice usahain ya. Makasih udah review.**

**Yep segitu dulu, maaf kalau uname nya ada yang salah. Ice boleh minta kritik dan sarannya ya, tapi ice ga nerima bash ya apalagi nge bash pairing nya.**

**Akhir kata**

**Next or Delete?**


	2. The Truth

My Story My Life (Under The Sky before story)

Main Cast : Zhang YiXing (Lay) , Kim JoonMyun (SuHo)

Other Cast : SM Family

Chapter : 2/3

Gendre : Romantic with little bit of fantasy

Rated : T maybe

Disclamer : All character belong to GOD , their FAMILY and their ENT .

Warning : its YAOI fanfic , OOC, TYPO, if you dont like yaoi just leave this page NOW, dont be PLAGIATOR.

Summary : _**Saat Zhang Yixing terjebak di dalam cerita yang ia buat sendiri.**_

=Happy Reading=

Yixing turun dari motor sport milik Suho dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Suho yang masih bingung hanya bisa mengikuti punggung Yixing. Suho mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut rumah keluarga Zhang. Rumah yang tidak besar, sederhana tapi cukup nyaman untuk di huni.

"Chen ada apa ini?" tanya Yixing pada Chen yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kamar.

Chen menggeleng

"Aku tidak tau, tapi Xiumin gege tidak mau keluar dari kamar dan a, aku-" Chen menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau apa?" tanya Yixing yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Aku mendengar suara barang pecah di dalam" ujar Chen dengan suara pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sungguh ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Xiumin-nya. Yixing mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Chen

"Aku akan mendobraknya" jawab Yixing sambil mengambil ancang ancang lalu

BUUK

Yixing mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu, tapi tidak berhasil.

BUUK

Kali ini dengan bantuan Chen, tapi pintu kamar Xiumin belum berhasil mereka dobrak

BUUUUK

Ketiga kalinya, sekarang Suho pun ikut ambil bagian. Dan berhasil.

Yixing segera berlari mencari kakak kesangayannya tersebut di seluruh penjuru kamar. Sedangkan Chen dan Suho hanya dapat membelaklakan matanya melihat bertapa berantakannya kamar Xiumin. Barang pecah , buku berserakan, baju dan masih banyak barang yang tidak dapat di sebutkan satu persatu.

"Gege" Yixing meletakan tanganya di atas sebuah gumpalan di sudut ruangan yang ia yakini adalah Xiumin.

"Gege ini aku Yixing" gumpalan itu bergerak gerak, perlahan sesosok lelaki imut berpipi chubi keluar dari balik selimut.

"Ge, ada apa? Apa ada hal yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Yixing sambil memegang pundak Xiumin lembut. Mata Xiumin yang sudah bengkak itu mulai kembali berkaca kaca. Ia segera memeluk adik kesayangannya erat. Yixing mengelus punggung kakaknya lembut.

"Sekarang bisa ceritakan padaku mengapa kau menangis seperti ini?" tanya Yixing lembut setelah merasa Xiumin sudah cukup tenang.

"Hiks Yixingie hiks kau tau? berat badanku naik lagi"

Hening

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Empat..

Lima..

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Otaknya masih mencerna perkataan Xiumin.

"Ja, jadi karna itu kau menangis?" Xiumin mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Chen dan Suho bersweatdrop ria mendengar jawaban Xiumin. Yixing menepuk keningnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ? ia sudah mengorbankan waktunya bersama Suho dan mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan meminta Suho mengantarnya ke rumah hanya untuk ini.

Melihat ekspresi Yixing yang seakan menyalahkannya , Xiumin pun mulai terisak kembali.

"Hiks aku , aku hanya takut orang orang menjauhiku karna aku gendut, aku aku takut chen akan menjauhiku juga" isak Xiumin sambil kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Ya ampun Xiumin berapa umurmu sebenarnya?

Yixing hendak membuka mulutnya lagi tapi Chen memegang pundaknya. Yixing yang mengerti dengan tatapan mata Chen bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah Suho yang masih terdiam.

"Ayo keluar" Yixing menarik tangan Suho.

Chen duduk di sebelah Xiumin yang masih terisak.

"Xiumine ge" panggil Chen sambil memegang pundak Xiumin. Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya ia sedikit kaget melihat kehadiran Chen disana, sungguh ia tidak melihat Chen tadi .

"Chen cari kekasih lain saja , A, aku tau banyak orang yang menyukainmu di sekolah, pasti kau lebih bahagia dengan mereka " ujar Xiumin tanpa memandang Chen.

Rahang Chen mengeras mendengar pernyataan Xiumin. Ingin rasanya ia memaki Xiumin yang dengan mudahnya bicara begitu tanpa tau bahwa hati Chen sakit karnanya. Tapi ia harus tetap tenang.

"Jika aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tanya Chen datar.

"Kau harus mau , aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia, percaya padaku Chen" jawab Xiumin lembut.

"Tidak mau , aku tidak percaya padamu" Xiumin menoleh dan menatap Chen, pandangan matanya begitu sayu dan memilukan –menurut Chen- .

"Tapi Chen-" perkataan Xiumin terhenti karna Chen memegangi ke dua pundaknya.

"Dengarkan aku, apa kau pikir orang orang diluaran sana yang menurutmu lebih cantik lebih manis dan lebih ramping itu dapat membuatku bahagia? " ujar Chen lembut,ibu jari kanannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus genangan sungai kecil di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Xiuminie,apa kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dengan adanya dirimu saja di sisiku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku bahagia? Aku tidak peduli berat badanmu bertambah, aku tidak peduli jika kau bertambah gendut. Karna ini yang aku sukai" chen menyentuh dada Xiumin dengan telunjuknya.

"Hatimu jauh lebih baik dari siapapun. Hatimulah yang membuatku menyukaimu." Lanjut Chen. Xiumin menatap Chen tidak percaya.

"Jangan memintaku mencari yang lain lagi, karna aku tak akan sanggup" Chen menarik Xiumin kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Chen aku," Chen mengecup bibir Xiumin kilat.

"Aku mengerti " ujar Chen seraya menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Love you Chenie"

"Love you too Xiuminie"

.

.

.

.

"Yixing-ssi" panggil Suho, tapi Yixing masih terus menarik tangannya.

"ZHANG YIXING!" Suho menaikan volume suaranya dan Yixing menoleh.

"A, ah maaf" Yixing melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Suho mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karna di tarik Yixing tadi. Yixing masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Yixing-ssi , kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Suho yang merasa bersalah.

Apa dia marah? Batin Suho.

"Yi-"

"MAAFKAN AKU SUHO-SSI" ujar Yixing lantang sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Karna aku seenaknya menarikmu ke sini untuk hal sepele seperti ini. Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu" Yixing hendak membungkukan tubuhnya kembali tetapi, sepasang tangan menahan pundaknya.

"Tidak usah minta maaf begitu, aku senang membantumu. Aku juga sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan. Aku mengerti bahwa kau sangat menyayangi kakakmu." Ujar Suho lembut sambil tersenyum tulus yang membuat pipi Yixing sedikit merona karnanya.

"Yixing-ssi?" Suho melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Yixing.

"Ah, iya?" tanya Yixing yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam" Ujar Suho sambil melihat arlojinya. Yixing mengangguk lalu mengantarkan Suho ke pintu depan dimana Suho memarkirkan motornya.

"Suho-ssi, sekali lagi terimakasih untuk hari ini dan maaf telah merepotkanmu" ujar Yixing saat Suho telah menggunakan helm menggeleng

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu yang sudah mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku tadi. Eng Yixing-ssi boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Suho ragu.

"Tentu saja"

"Jangan berbicara formal padaku lalu panggil aku Joonmyun" pinta Suho sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Mengapa?" tanya Yixing.

"Panggil begitu saja, dah Yixingie " pamit Suho, dalam sekejap motor Suho sudah hilang dari pandangan Yixing.

"Hati hati, Joonmyunie"

.

.

.

.

Yixing bergerak gelisah di balik selimut tebalnya. Matanya tidak bisa tertutup rapat kali ini. Ada banyak hal yang menganggu fikirannya. Bukan karna suara suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar kakakknya. Ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. ia bingung , Yixing sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa akhir akhir ini dia sering merasa de javu. Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya. Yixing kembali merasakan perasaan aneh itu saat di pinggir sungai tadi. Anehnya ia hanya merasakan hal itu saat bersama Suho eh Joonmyun eh ya sudah lah keduanya sama saja. Dan mengapa Joonmyun begitu baik padanya, mengapa Joonmyun ingin Yixing memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya?

Suara suara gaib di kamar kakakknya semakin menjadi jadi, membuat amarah Yixing naik ke ubun ubun.

"KALIAN BISA KECILKAN SUARA KALIAN?" Teriak Yixing kesal.

"Dasar, bermain ular tangga saja ributnya minta ampun" gerutu Yixing. Tunggu bermain ular tangga? Jadi Chen dan Xiumin sedang bermain ular tangga? Sejak kapan ular tangga sampai ke korea sana Yixing-ah?

Yixing kembali menarik selimut tebalnya. Udara di kota Seoul sangat dingin di malam hari.

"Selamat tidur Zhang Yixing, tak lama lagi kau akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ujar seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yixing dari sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda" seorang maid menghampiri Suho yang baru turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Nyonya besar sedang menunggu anda di ruangan utama" ujar maid tersebut pelan. Ia sangat tau Suho tidak suka mendengar kata 'Nyonya besar' .

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" jawab Suho tenang, bertolak belakang dengan perkiraan sang maid.

Suho berjalan santai menuju ruangan utama , ia sudah berdandan dengan rapi. Hendak keluar rupanya.

"Joonmyun-ah" Joonmyun memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar suara yang bisa saja membuatnya muntah di tempat. Ok ini berlebihan.

Wanita paruh baya itu berlari kecil lalu memeluk anak 'kesayangan' nya tersebut.

Sok baik sok manis menjijikan. Gumam Suho di dalam hati tentunya.

"Anak ibu sudah besar rupanya" ujar wanita itu sambil mencubit pipi Suho. Suho yang risih berusaha melepaskan tangan ibu -tiri- nya itu.

"Bahkan sekarang kau tidak mau ibu cubit" Suho menghela nafasnya , mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua sarapannya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Suho dingin.

"Oh ibu hampir lupa, ada seseorang yang akan menemuimu hari ini" Suho mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh sudut ruangan mencari sosok yang di sebutkan ibunya tadi.

"Tidak ada siapa siapa, kalau begitu aku pergi, aku sudah hampir terlambat" pamit Suho, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dan langsung di cegah oleh sang ibu.

"Dia sedang mengambil sesuatu di mobil sebentar la, Ah itu dia" Suho menatap ke arah pintu. Seorang lelaki berpostur -kelewat- tinggi sedang berdiri tepat di tengah pintu masuk.

"Nah Suho perkenalkan ini Kris CALON TUNANGANMU"

"WHAT?!"

.

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing berjalan pelan menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang padat. Hari ini hari sabtu. Banyak orang yang keluar dari rumahnya untuk sekedar menikmati weekend mereka.

Senyuman terpatri di wajah manisnya. Hati Yixing tengah berbunga bunga sekarang. Kalian tau kenapa? Sang pangeran dari negri dongeng (read : Suho) mengajaknya untuk menonton film hari ini.

Yixing kini telah sampai di depan gedung bioskop. Matanya menyelusuri setiap sudut jalan mencari Joonmyunie nya. Ia melirik arloji nya. Sudah jam 10 tepat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering udara di sekitar Yixing juga sudah mulai mendingin, matanya menemukan sebuah cafe tak jauh dari gedung bioskop. Minum kopi sebentar tidak apa apa kan? Pikir Yixing.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju cafe tersebut. Ia merogoh sakunya berniat mengambil handphone dan mengabari Suho.

"Hei itu bagianku" terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya.

Yixing melirik ke arah samping, mencari sumber suara tersebut. Mata Yixing membulat kaget, dadanya terasa sesak.

"J-Joonmyunie" ujarnya lirih. Sang pemilik nama mendongkakkan wajahnya dan menatap lurus tepat ke arah Yixing. Ekspresi wajah Suho tak jauh berbeda dengan Yixing. Kaget.

Yixing berlari keluar dari cafe.

"Yi-Yixingie tunggu ini bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan" Suho bangkit dari tempatnya, hendak mengejar Yixing.

"Yixingie!" panggil Suho, tapi bayangan Yixing sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Seorang berperawakan tinggi menarik tangannya.

"Masuklah!" ujar pemuda tersebut yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Mau tak mau Suho menuruti apa yang di perintahkannya. Langkah Suho terhenti saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang terinjak olehnya. Suho berjongkok dan mengambil benda tersebut.

Sebuah Handphone.

Layar handphone tersebut menyala dan menampilkan foto dirinya. Foto Suho.

Suho mengeryitkan dahinya.

Tangannya beralih memegang gantungan yang menjadi hiasan handphone tersebut. Untaian huruf piyin.

"Kris" Kris menoleh.

"Kau bisa membaca ini?" tanya Suho. Kris memegang gantungan tersebut.

"Zhang-Yi-Xing?" ujar Kris mengeja. Sesuai dugaan Suho.

.

.

.

.

"Xingie kau sudah pulang? Bukankah kau sedang menonton?" tanya Xiumin bingung saat melihat Yixing muncul dari arah pintu.

"Xingie kau kenapa?" tanya Xiumin bingung karna sedari tadi Yixing hanya menunduk. Xiumin mengikuti adiknya dari belakang.

"Xingie"

BRUUUUK

Xiumin terlonjak kaget karna Yixing membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Yixing. Xiumin menghela nafas, lalu melangkah meninggalkan kamar Yixing. Biarkan dia tenang dulu, fikir Xiumin.

DAAK

DAAAK

Yixing terus melayangkan pukulannya kearah tembok di hadapannya hingga kedua tangannya mengucurkan lecet dan mengeluarkan darah.

DAAAAK

"Hiks kau kejam Kim Joonmyun"

DAAAK

Yixing melangangkan pukunannya lagi.

"Hiks" tubuhnya bergetar, tangan kirinya meremas bagian dadanya yang terasa sesak. Masih terbayang jelas di benaknya. Saat Joonmyun memegang tangan lelaki itu. Yixing berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sudut ruangan. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Penampilannya sangat kacau saat ini. Begitupula kamarnya yang semula rapi sudah berantakan layaknya kapal pecah. Yah Yixing dan Xiumin memiliki kebiasaan yang sama saat sedang sedih atau marah.

Yixing mengeryit, tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda. Yixing mengambilnya. Sebuah benda berbentuk persegipanjang dan dibungkus rapi dengan sampul coklat.

Tangan Yixing perlahan membuka bungkusan tersebut.

"Komik?" tanyanya bingung saat melihat komik yang ia buat sendiri. Yixing membuka lembaran lembaran tersebut. Matanya membulat tak percaya saat melihat sebuah side dimana Sehun dan Luhan sedang berpelukan di pinggir sungai. ini persis sama ketika ia dan Suho berpelukan di pinggir sungai. Yixing mencari bungkusan bungkusan lain dan membukanya.

"Ini" sekarang Yixing melihat sebuah side dimana Sehun dan Luhan sedang mengobrol di bawah pohon mapel. Ada juga side yang mirip dengan saat Suho mengeluarkan ular mainannya.

Ia segera keluar dari kamar dan menemui Xiumin

"Gege apa ada kiriman seperti biasa hari ini?" tanya Yixing, Xiumin ternganga melihat penampilan Yixing.

"Xingie rambutmu kenapa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Sudahlah ge, mana kirimannya?" Xiumin mengambil benda yang di simpan di atas meja.

"Ini" Yixing merebut benda tersebut lalu merobek bungkusnya secara kasar. Tangannya dengan cepat mebuka lembaran lembaran kertas tersebut,

"Kejadian hari ini" teriak Yixing yang membuat Xiumin terlonjak dan hampir jatuh dari kursinya.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Xiumin. Tanpa mengurbis pertanyaan Xiumin , Yixing berlari menuju kamarnya .

"Apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah, ia menghela nafas tepat di depan pintu mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya . tangannya lalu memutar knop pintu dan mulai melangkah mendekati seorang lelaki yang sedang menunggunya,

"Yixingie" panggil Suho. Yixing hanya mengumam tanpa menatap Suho. Apa dia sangat marah?

Dengan perasaan gugup Suho duduk di sebelah Yixing.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing dingin.

"Kejadian tempohari itu hanya kesalahpahaman, dia itu-"

"Calon tunanganmu kan? aku tau." potong Yixing

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Suho, ia menutup bibirnya sendiri meruntuki pertanyaan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Yixing menggedikan bahunya acuh.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun, saat itu dia mengambil jatah makananku, dan tanpa sengaja aku memegang tangannya." jelas Suho.

"Hmm, jangan mengelak, kau memang ingin memegang tangannya kan?" tanya Yixing dingin. Suho menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku memengang tangan lelaki Namsan Tower itu?" sergah Suho.

"Bahkan kau sudah mempunyai panggilan sayang untuknya." ujar Yixing

"Menikah saja dengannya." lanjut Yixing sambil menyungingkan senyum sinisnya, ia pun bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan melewati Suho.

Dengan sigap Suho segera mengejar Yixing dan merengkuh nya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai." ujar Suho seraya mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap pinggang Yixing.

"Lama lama kau akan menyukainya." ujar Yixing sambil menahan tawa. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia membuat Suho menderita seperti ini. Suruh siapa membuat Yixing sakit hati.

"Ani, aku tidak menyukainya, tidak akan pernah." ujar Suho lagi lagi menampik perkataan Yixing.

"Jika menikah denganmu aku mau." lanjut Suho sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yixing . Walaupun ini sesuai dengan skenarionya tapi tetap saja Yixing kaget mendengar pernyataan Suho.

"Jika aku tidak mau bagaimana." tanya Yixing.

"Kau pasti mau." Suho merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana lalu menunjukannya pada Yixing.

"Handphone ku? "Yixing langsung mengambil handphone nya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Suho.

"Kau membukanya?" tanya Yixing yang sekarang sudah memeluk prosesif handphone nya. Suho menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat foto lelaki tampan yang menjadi wallpaper handphone mu." jawab Suho tenang sambil menyungingkan senyumannya.

Yixing menyalakan handphone nya ia bertambah kaget karna foto Suho masih menjadi wallpapernya . Yixing menunduk malu.

"Kau sudah tau ya?"

"Binggo!" Suho mendekati Yixing lalu merangkup wajah lelaki manis tersebut.

"Jadi mau kan menikah denganku?" tanya Suho sambil menyunggingkan senyuman malaikatnya. Wajah Yixing merona karnanya.

"Bodoh! Bahkan kita belum lulus sekolah." Ujar Yixing menghempaskan tangan Suho. Suho terkikik geli melihat tingkah Yixing.

"Kalau begitu jadi kekasihku saja dulu, bagaimana?" tawar Suho. Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain sambil mengigit bibirnya. Suho menelan salivanya melihat Yixing yang seakan menggodanya. Perlahan Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. Suho tersenyum lalu kembali menarik Yixing ke dalam dekapannya.

"Thank you my Yixing." Yixing mengangguk.

"Lelaki Namsan Tower itu bagaimana?" tanya Yixing. Suho hampir tergelak mendengar panggilan 'Namsan Tower' keluar dari mulut Yixing.

"Itu biar aku yang urus."

_**TBC**_

_**A/N : Maafkan aku, chapter kemarin banyak banget Typo nya, aku ga meriksa dulu sebelum posting.**_

_**Cusonghamnida ! /deep bow/**_

_**Awalnya aku mau buat ini jadi two shoot tapi kepanjangan jadi aku bagi dua lagi.**_

_**Maaf juga kalau updatenya lama, aku lagi sibuk banget sama urusan sekolah.**_

_**Buat yang nanya Yixing TG jawabannya engga. Itu Typo . Yang TG Cuma Luhan.**_

_**Awalnya emang mau buat jadi TG tapi ga jadi hehe.**_

_**Bales review dulu ya.**_

_**shinminkyuu**__** : makasih pujiannya review nya juga, rumah Lay ga apa kok masih sehat ga luka haha xD , udah kejawab ya.**_

___** : binggo! Haha makasih pujian dan review nya **___

_**DONGHAELF08**__** : SULAY JJANG ! /bawa banner/ hehe makasih riview nya.**_

_**Kim Haerin-ah**__** : makasih ^^ bukan, itu typo mianhae, kamu juga nyangkut dihatiku –apa coba- hehe**_

_**Guest : kejam? ya ampun, maafkan aku /sungkem/ ini udah dilanjut, maaf ya lama**_

_**Pyolipops : ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah nunggu muah muah deh (?)**_

_**BabySuLayDo**__** : yep bener banget 100 deh, ga telat kok, di review aja aku udah seneng banget **____** , makasih udah riview**_

_**GuesswhoIam : haduh ada kata pembukanya. Haha. jadi lay itu komikus, tapi kertas yang biasa dia pake buat nulis di kasih mantra sampai jadi kenyataan, engga kok itu Typo mianhae, makasih masukan dan review nya **___

_**uniquegals**__** : haduh makasih pujiannya, jadi malu , ini udah di lanjut kok **___

_**fujo yaoi**__** : ini udah di lanjut, makasih pujiannya **___

_**ajib4ff : haduh terlalu memuji ah, makasih udah nunggu ini udah di lanjut kok /kasih muah muah (?) **_

_**Fanxingege**__** : makasih review nya, ini udah di lanjut **___

_**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**__** : ada xiumin di rumah lay haha, iya ya siapa sih yang buat (?) makasih review nya ya.**_

_**Makasih banyak buat yang udah Review, favorite ampe follow. Makasih juga buat siders yang sempetin baca ff gaje nya Ice.**_

_**Next chapter its final chapter.**_

_**Aku harap ff nya tidak mengecewakan.**_

_**Terakhir ..**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
